Making Memories
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: This are a two one-shots of Max and the Flock before they had to run for their lifes full-time. They have bits of little kid Fax, but they are also family-related. Rated T for safety. Max and flock. COMPLETE.
1. Fussy Little Angel

**A/N: Hey! This is the first one-shot about Max that I write. This is a friendship/family chapter.**

**General Summary: This are a couple of one-shots of Max and the Flock before they had to run for their life full-time. Some of them might have bits of little kid Fax, others might just be more family-related. **

**Summary for This One-Shot: Jeb left recently, leaving behind the kids. The kids doesn't know he's gone forever yet. Max is the leader. Angel starts crying and Max can't get her to sleep. Max is really tired and must go for help to our favorite silent, dark and mysterious kid. By the way this chapter is called: Fussy Little Angel.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm. I'm a FAX lover so I wouldn't break them up like J.P. did. Obviously, I'm not him and own only the plot of **_**this **_**story.**

Fussy Little Angel

I heard a loud cry.

This can't be happening. My Mickey Mouse clock said that it was 4:05 a.m. I'd put her to bed for like the fifth time only two hours ago. Can't a girl get some sleep?

When I realized one of the boys wasn't going to calm Angel down, I got up and headed to her and Nudge's room. When she saw me, her blue eyes started shining and she stretched out her little arms towards me.

"Angel, why do you have to wake me up so much? I'm so tired right now. Do you know that?"

She frowned and stretched her little arms higher. She started making noises with her mouth.

I picked her up and looked at Nudge in her bed, thank goodness she was still asleep. If she woke up at four in the morning, she would freak out and start complaining. I love Nudge but I personally think that she shouldn't babble so much all the time. It's a little annoying, especially since she speaks the most when nobody's in the mood to hear her talking all the time.

Angel pats my cheek and I walk to my room.

I laid down in my bed and sat Angel beside me.

A few minutes passed, Angel just seemed bouncier by the second ... and the next thing I know is that I feel a punch in my nose.

"Ow!"

I open my eyes and see Angel giggling, holding her little fist in front of my face.

"Angel," I say in my toughest voice. "It's not time to play, it's time to sleep and sleep only."

Her smile fades away, but then she starts giggling again. Why is she like this? Shouldn't she be sleepy? Oh, wait let me answer that, she slept _all _day long. How am I going to get her to sleep?

Hm ... ah! I picked Angel off the bed and sat her on the floor, if she wanted to follow me she had her own choice, so of course she did. I went into her room and got her favorite blanket and her toy elephant.

I picked her up and wrapped her up tightly in the blanket.

She started squirming around a bit so I walked faster to my room. I laid down and this time laid her in my chest. I pulled the covers over both of us.

"Angel, go to sleep. Look," I said and pointed at her elephant," the elephant's tired. Go to sleep."

I spent an entire hour trying to get Angel to sleep. I tried everything. I checked her diaper. I tried to see if she was hungry. I tried a lot of different ways to get her to sleep, so that I have one or two more hours of sleep.

If I had been tired before, now I was totally drained and exhausted.

I thought of my last option. Asking Fang or Iggy for help. I thought about it and shook my head. Who was I kidding, Iggy wasn't good with Angel.

I got out of bed, lids heavy and a two year old girl that was suddenly feeling like a hundred pounds in my arms.

Angel bounces up and down in my arms. I walk to Jeb's room like a zombie. I feel too tired. It feels almost as if I was going to pass out.

I open the door to Jeb's room and find a lump in the bed.

"Fang. Wake up," I whisper.

I touch his arm and he jumps from the bed, fists out in a fighting stance.

"Chill, Fang. Chill."

"Do you need something?"

I sighed.

"Angel's been especially fussy since like an hour. I've been trying to get her to sleep but she doesn't. She's really hyper I don't know why. Would you please take her and try to calm her down?"

Fang looked me over.

"You look like a mess."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for that wonderful compliment, now would you please take her. I might actually fall off my feet if I don't get any sleep soon."

He took Angel off my arms and it felt like all the baggage I was carrying in my shoulders was off now. That's ironic.

I was almost out the door of Jeb's room when he stopped me.

"What is it, Fang?"

"If I have to take her you're going to be with me."

"Okay."

Fang went to side of the bed that was were he was sleeping before, settled in and looked back up at me.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"If you're in one side of the bed and I'm on the other side, Angel being in the middle, she's going to get bored of the same thing and just go to sleep."

I nodded and got into the other side of the bed. Jeb wouldn't mind it if when he came home, three kids would be in his bed, would he?

I pushed the thoughts away.

"Max, youmight as well go to sleep, since I think that a bed time story will do the trick."

I closed my eyes.

I was half asleep, half awake. I was listening to Fang's tale of the bird kids, how we got out, how we were a family now, how I was his best friend ... but somehow I couldn't move my body. I was stuck in the in-between.

I heard Angel's soft yawn. Minutes passed. Fang was playing with Angel.

Then I heard it, what I'd been waiting to hear.

"Me sleepy."

Yes!

"Sleep, baby."

Angel whispered "Love you" in my ear. She started patting my face. "Maxi. Love you. Love you."

She grabbed my nose, again.

Fang took her off me.

"Angel, she loves you too."

I heard something but couldn't quite understand it.

"Yes, Angel. I love you too. Everyone does." Another garbled sound. "Angel I love you. I love Max." This made my heart flutter a little. I knew he loved me but it was really cool to hear him say it." I love Iggy. I love Nudge and Gazzy and Jeb. We're family, little one. We all love each other very much even though we fight all the time. Go. Go to sleep."

I was getting deeper into my sleeping state when I felt a light kiss on my cheek.

Maybe Jeb was home! Or maybe it had been Fang ... I'll find out in the morning anyways ...

**A/N: What do you guys think? Did you like it or not? What should I do to make it better? Review or PM please! Flames are welcomed-and so are ideas! Sorry if this sucked but this is the first time that I write something that is not centered around romance.**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove**


	2. Schooling On Sex

**Summary: This is a one-shot about schooling Max, Fang and Iggy on sex**

**Schooling on Sex**

Jeb knew he had a lot of responsibilities he had to fulfill before he left the kids on their own. Schooling them on sex was one of those things. He doubted that either of the kids would try it out while he was gone, but better safe than having a pregnant little girl around. _His _little girl.

He needed his princess to be able to save the world one day, not to be a preteen or teen mom. He had faith in Max. Her name wasn't Maximum for nothing. She was going to be a great heroine one day. In his eyes, she already was. She always helped him and the others in everything she could and was a great leader.

He gathered the older kids up in the living room. It was after dinner. The three younger kids were already in bed. Max, Fang and Iggy were supposed to be getting ready for bed, but this was a special occasion.

Fang and Iggy were already on the couch in front of him. They were just waiting for Max, who came out a minute later taking the water out of her hair with a towel. She sat besides Fang.

Max broke the silence, "So, what's up, Jeb?"

Jeb took a deep breath and replied," I have to talk to you guys about something important." He paused. "You might not like to talk about this with me but we have to, okay?"

The three kids nodded, each of them at their own pace.

"Do you know how babies are made? The man puts his ... um, penis into the woman's vagina. Then when sperm gets to the woman's egg they combine and make a set of cells that develop into a baby."

Iggy enthusiastically said," Keep going. I wanna hear more."

"Wait. Hold on. We are _so_ not having this conversation. " A blushing Max said.

"Max, we have to. All the parents and their kids have to talk about it. I know that you would rather have a woman talk to you about this, but there's no one else. I'm sorry. It's not easy for me either."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

Jeb glanced at Fang. He was silent, his face didn't show any emotions. That was all Jeb expected from him.

He continued.

"When you come into your teenage years, you might feel like you _need_ to have sex. That's okay. It's normal. But you have to remember to have protected sex. If not, you'll fall into an unwanted pregnancy and not very long after, you'll have to take care of a baby. Are you still with me? Do you have any questions so far?"

"How do you exactly 'protect yourself'?" Max asked.

"There are different processes. One of those processes is birth control. It's a pill women take. It prevents getting pregnant. Although it's pretty accurate if you take it all the times you need to, it doesn't always works. You might still get pregnant. There are other processes we can go into detail later but right now the one that I want to talk about is the condom. There are condoms for both males and females. It's a little thing that's well..."

Jeb took out a little packet that had a circle inside. He opened it and took out the circle. "Kids, this is a male condom." He stretched the strange thing out. "For it to work, it has to fit so that the sperm doesn't flow out and still get to the egg. Anyways, it's the most secure way to not get pregnant or get STDs or any other disease that's transmitted by having sex."

"I think I read about those ..." Max muttered.

Jeb didn't say anything. Max looked up and found Jeb looking at her.

By now, her blush had disappeared but it was now returning.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," Jeb said. "That's all for now. You can go to get ready for bed."

"Can I talk to Iggy and Fang before I go to bed?" Max asked.

"Sure, darling."

Jeb kissed each of the kids' forehead and left.

"Come on, guys. Let's go to my room."

The kids got up and followed Max to her room.

Max sat down on her bed and the boys did the same.

Iggy broke the silence.

"Do you guys really think he's serious? I mean, even though sex sounds a little interesting, I don't have any plans about doing it right or anything. Can you imagine that? The only girl around here that's my age is Max and that'd be kind of gross." He made a face.

"Hey! You know what sounds like Iggy? Icky. So stop insulting me. I didn't do anything to you, Ig."

"I'm sorry, Max but it's the truth. You're like my sister. I don't think blind people are able to do that anyways ..."

"Iggy, I've heard of people that are like you and they have kids."

"I'm tired. Night everyone."

Iggy got up from the bed and felt his way around until he was in his, Gazzy's and Fang's room.

Max forgot that Fang was on beside her. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that Jeb's behavior is a little bit off? He's been rushing through things lately. Don't you find it a little ... suspicious?"

"Jeb's his own person. I don't think we should be suspicious."

"I just wanted to let someone know what's been going through my mind lately."

Max nodded.

"Do you really think Iggy might have kids some day. I mean, he's _Iggy_. Who would want any of us anyways? We have wings and other things that aren't normal."

Max thought to herself. Maybe this wasn't really about Iggy after all...

"Yes. I really think-"

"Time for bed, kids!" Jeb yelled from somewhere in the house.

Fang got up from the bed, muttering 'night' like Iggy had.

Little did Max know that her best friend was right. Jeb would leave them soon. And she would have to go to Fang for the comfort she needed, making them closer than before.

**Do you guys like it? I know the part about 'the talk' was kind of boring but I wanted to try it out since no one seems to have ever done this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Tell me what you think in a lovely review :)**

**Anonymous reviewer:**

**Bookworm768: Thank you. It's flattering to hear :D**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove**


End file.
